


Boyfriends and Balloons

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Futurefic, Kissing, M/M, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Thanksgiving, first holiday together, sterek, stiles is a big nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' first Thanksgiving in New York, and Derek has chosen to spend it with him.  To his consternation, he didn't know that meant being woken up early to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends and Balloons

          “Come on Derek!” Stiles whines, pulling him out of bed.

          Derek grumbles darkly, unmoving as Stiles continues to pull on his arm.  “No, tired.”

          “You promised Derek!  You said you’d come to the parade with me!”

          His head roll over, eyes blinking open as he stares at Stiles.  “Fine,” he huffs, pushing back the covers and revealing his broad chest.  “Don’t wanna have a lil’ fun before we go?”

          Stiles scoffs, turning away from the man.  “That’s not gonna work Derek,” then, glancing back, “ok, it totally would, which is why I’m going in the other room, be ready.”  

          The young man walks through the apartment, hand ghosting over the walls lined with photos and memories.  It had been hard leaving the pack behind, leaving Derek behind, to go to NYU, but Stiles knew it was what he had to do.  Thankfully, Derek had taken to spending holidays in New York when Stiles couldn’t make it home.  Then again, with Derek there, it felt like home.

          "I’m dressed,” Derek finally sighed, walking out in only a Henley and jeans.

          “Really?” Stiles squawks, eyes assessing Derek’s bare attire.

          The man shrugs, shoulders rolling as if he were going to shift but doesn’t.  “You know I run hot.  Why you were snuggling so close to me last night.”

          A laugh bubbles up from Stiles’ throat as he hugs Derek.  “Der, that is totally not the reason I was cuddling with you,” he says, face nuzzling Derek’s neck the way the man likes.  

          Stiles is bundled up, fragile human that he is, in as many layers as possible.  Longjohn underwear under jeans, a sweater, Derek’s leather jacket and his humongous Doctor Who scarf.

          “Really Stiles?” Derek questions, looking askance at the scarf.  “Are you trying to look like an idiot… or Isaac?”

          The look of shock and indignation on Stiles’ face is priceless.  “I’m telling Isaac, just you wait!”

  
          “Sure you will,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles by both flushed cheeks and laying a kiss on him.  “Sure you will.”

          “Ugh, sometimes I hate how easily you can manipulate me with kisses,” Stiles sighs, despite the large grin on his face.

          Derek claps him on the back, “let’s just go already.”

          The brisk morning air hits them hard, causing stiles to curl into Derek, his strong arm wrapped around him tight as they walk towards the parade.  Derek had offered to hail them a cab, but Stiles liked this, the little moments with his boyfriend.  They made good time, whether from Stiles’ desire to be finished with walking, or his increased athleticism from years of running with wolves he wasn’t sure.

          “I’m so excited!  This is my first time seeing it live!” Stiles squeals, tugging at Derek’s Henley.

          Derek just snorts, leaning his head on Stiles’ shoulder as he slips in and out of sleep, standing up.  Eventually Stiles yells about something, Derek’s head snapping up.

          “Hmm?” he groans, rubbing at his eyes.

          “You awake from hibernation?” Stiles asks, cheeky smile on his face.

          Derek flashes his electric blue eyes at Stiles, smirking.  “Wolves don’t hibernate, idiot,” he says, pecking Stiles on the cheek despite himself.  “We aren’t bears.”

          Stiles gets a weird smile on his face, “well, you’re kind of a bear.  In a muscley way, especially with all your stubble lately.”

          “You love my stubble, don’t even deny it.”  He takes that opportunity to rub his cheek against Stiles’.

          Laughing, Stiles squirms away, “ugh, I do.  Now stop it Sourwolf, we’ve got a parade to watch.”

          As the Mcdonald’s float and balloon go past, Derek’s stomach growls.  “I want a cheeseburger.”

          Stiles levels a glare at his boyfriend.  “Last summer I ate fast food and you wouldn’t kiss me until I drank two bottles of water to wash out the, ‘fake chemical meat taste,’ as you called it.”

          “I’m hungry and their advertising is good.  We can stop at the one on 10th on the way back.”  Derek shrugs, arms encircling Stiles again.

          “Power Rangers!” Stiles blurts out, smacking Derek on the arm repeatedly, giddy and jumping with excitement.

          “I’m dating a four year old,” Derek groans.

          “I’m pretty sure you’d be arrested for the things we did if I was a four year old,” Stiles says offhandedly.

          Derek grimaces, “that’s gross Stiles.”

          “You’re right, that was a shitty joke.  I blame being distracted by the Power Rangers.” Stiles concedes, still staring at the acrobatics.

          The next sight Stiles freaks out about happens to be the giant Pikachu balloon.

          “Pika pi!” Stiles shouts, high pitched and childlike.

          Derek just sighs at the ballon, face contorted in silent annoyance.

          "What, mister wolf doesn’t like other animals taking up my time?”

          “No, I hate glorified dog fighting…” Derek grits out, glowering at the Pikachu balloon.

          Stiles laughs, cheery and high.  “I thought you told me never to compare you to a dog.”

          Derek gets an alarmed look, gawking at his boyfriend.  “I, I’m not!  I just don’t like it is all…”

          The little huff of breath hides a snicker and a smirk.  “I’ll get you to play it sooner or later…”

          The rest of the parade goes by well, Derek surprising Stiles with a tickle fight, something Stiles himself had planned to do, when the Pillsbury Doughboy balloon floated by.  When Finn came riding down the street on Jake’s back, both men shouted “What time is it?  Adventure Time!”

          “Wait,” Stiles said through a fit of laughter.  “You like Adventure Time?”

          Derek blushes a little, embarrassed.  “You made me marathon it with you last time you were sick.  It wasn’t terrible…”

          Stiles’ jaw drops.  “Oh my God!  You actually like something I like, of your own volition!”  He does a little happy dance, bumping into another bystander.  

          “Whatever, you, you made me.  And it is really funny,” he mumbled the last part, still receiving a kiss from Stiles.

          The younger man stared at him with glee, “You’re finally starting to be a normal person instead of a big ol’ Sourwolf.”

          “Only for you…” Derek said, grabbing him by his stupidly long scarf and pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss.

          “Yeah, only for me,” Stiles repeated, fingers tracing the smile on his lips.  Even though he wasn’t with his dad or the pack, and hadn’t even had dinner yet, he thought this might already be the best Thanksgiving ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said no Sterek during Rarepair November, but I had this idea while watching the parade this morning. It was too cute and appropriate for the day, so I whipped it up. Wishing all my Wonderful Readers a Happy Thanksgiving (And a Happy Chanukah)!
> 
> As always, you can find me at wolvesofinnistrad.tumblr.com


End file.
